mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
BlackGryph0n
BlackGryph0n is a former US navy sailor who draws, animates, and composes music dedicated as fan labor to My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Most of his drawings, and all of his animations are done in Adobe Flash. He is well known for creating the video "Twilightlicious" as well as most of the rest of the "Ponylicious " series. He has proven he can edit ponies into a photograph. He draws the cover art for all of his own songs. A lot of the voice actors he works with prefer to remain anonymous, but he has had Rina Chan voice act for him on more than one occasion, and he also has his sister, Susannah, voice act for him as well; such as in the case of Vinyl Scratch has a Message and Rainbowlicious. He's also done a cover of Michael Jackson's "Beat It" with Michelle Creber, the voice actress for Apple Bloom. He followed that up with a parody entitled "Tweet It" with Creber, Natalie Sharp, Andrea Libman (in character as Pinkie Pie) and a rap by MandoPony featuring cameos from Bronies, writers and voice actors from the show. Before having become a fan of My little Pony, he did a lot of photography and live videos of wildlife. BlackGryph0n is now a singer on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. He can be heard singing with the chorus on the song "In Our Town" in The Cutie Map - Part 1 as well as the songs in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. __TOC__ Ponylicious BlackGryph0n’s ponylicious series is collection of videos that currently feature five of the main 6. The first of these was Twilightlicious featuring Twilight Sparkle as she says the line, "I'm the T to the W-I, L-I-G-H-T, and ain't no other pony troll it down like me. I'm Twilightlicious." Twilight's voice clip was posted by Tara Strong, Twlight's voice actor in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, on Twitter. The Rarity Rhymes was made with a recording of Tabitha St. Germain, the voice actor for Rarity. The rest of the videos follow a similar theme. Finally, a recording of Peter New's voice was used to create the latest video, Applelicious. The video Message from Rarity was removed from YouTube when Hasbro claimed copyright infringement. However, it can still be seen on BlackGryph0n's deviantArt account. Pony-Bop BlackGryph0n's Pony-Bop collection is a series of GIFs that feature the mane 6 plus Derpy Hooves and Sibsy's OC Wild Fire. The ponies in these GIFs will bob their heads in a rhythmatic fashion, save for Wild Fire who simply looks annoyed and rolls her eyes. Links to separate Pony-Bop GIF's *Twi-Bop *Flutter-Bop *Pinkie-Bop *Rainbow-Bop *Apple-Bop *Rarity-Bop *Wildfire-Bop *Derpy-Bop Freaking Singing Pony Freaking Singing Pony is an animation by BlackGryph0n for April Foals day. It is the first flash animation BlackGryph0n ever made. It features a cyan pony OC with a microphone tattoo singing the line "I'm a freakin' singin' pony, yeah." four times. BlackGryph0n voiced the pony himself. Vinyl Scratch has a message Vinyl Scratch has a message is the opening animation by BlackGryph0n for his own song BR34CH. It involves Vinyl Scratch who decides to put an end to the issue of what her eye color is by revealing them on-screen. She takes off her glasses, and reveals that her eyes are red. Viny then starts playing the song. Vinyl Scratch was voiced by BlackGryph0n's sister, Susanna. The video was released well before the episode A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 where upon most fans agreed that her eyes are some shade of purple. Message from Twilight Sparkle Message from Twilight Sparkle is a video created by BlackGryph0n featuring Twilight Sparkle. Twilight is voiced by Rina Chan. Twilight decides to interrupt the My Little Pony opening theme in order to talk about herself. She begins by talking about what she likes, but is interrupted by Spike who asks what she is doing. Twilight gets startled and bucks him in the face, of the side of a staircase. At the end of the video, she is heard having a conversation with Spike regarding what he was doing. Songs See also * References Category:Artists Category:Musicians Category:Fan music Category:Fanmade videos Category:YouTubers Category:Animators Category:Voice artists